


Bad Boy

by mhunter10



Series: Geek! Mickey [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Car Sex, Dancer Ian Gallagher, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geek Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Party, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey gets invited to a party by his coworker. Ian gets jealous, but will do anything to see Mickey be happy.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Geek! Mickey [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/562556
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Bad Boy

Mickey sees Ian pull up in the car, right on time to pick him up from work like normal now. He remembers when Ian had brought it up, genuinely wanting to do something nice for his boyfriend while getting to spend more time together. It wasn’t something he ever thought anyone would want to do for him. He knew he was typically stuck in his ways and wouldn’t have known how to respond, but his boyfriend had definitely shaken his life up for the better. They were a month away from sharing a place together and Mickey couldn’t be happier. He definitely wasn’t complaining about the extra minutes of Ian. He couldn’t help but blush and fidget, eager to get over to him but knowing it would be rude to cut off his coworker. He touched his glasses and tried to refocus on James, who had been transferred to their branch about two months ago. Much to Mickey’s surprise, but thanks to Ian bringing him out of his shell, he and James had become good colleagues.

“I definitely hope you can make it tomorrow, though, Mickey,” James continued, his eyes shifting to where Ian sat in the car on his phone. “You will come, won’t you?”

Micky swallowed after licking his lips. These kinds of situations were never easy for him. He didn’t enjoy large crowds, new spaces, different people; basically, any and all potentially intimidating social scenarios. He could handle what he knew. But he didn’t want to disappoint anyone either. God, how had he even made it this far in life? He glanced at Ian again who flashed him a smile that made him feel like he wasn’t the old Mickey. He laughed when Ian revved the engine on his latest road deathtrap.

“That your ride?” James doesn’t sound as jovial as he did before. “Jesus, how much gas does that thing consume? Do rideshares even allow that kind of car?”

Mickey readjusted his plain Jansport backpack on his shoulder. “He’s not Lyft,” he said confidently, then with a little less gusto, “I’ll…I’ll come to y-your party.”

That seemed to get James’ attention and mood back. “You will? Great, Mickey!” He grabbed Mickey’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

Mickey nodded quickly, touching his glasses if only to move under the contact. He was glad when Ian honked the horn.

“What’s the hurry?” James asked, ducking down to see into the car window.

“Actually, I better get going. S-see you.” Mickey waved as he made a break for the car and jumped in, glad to be done with the prolonged interaction. “Hi.”

Ian pulls his eyes away from where he was apparently watching James. “Hey, hotness.” He pulls Mickey to him and gives him a long kiss, jamming his tongue in deep and moaning. By the time they finish, James is gone.

“Wow,” Mickey sighs, settling into the seat as Ian loudly peels out of the parking lot.

They fall into their usual routine, talking about their days and deciding on dinner which meant Mickey deferring to Ian out of habit. Sometimes Ian would get him to pick with nasty promises for the bedroom, but tonight he wanted pad Thai. They grab it to go from a good spot near Mickey’s apartment then head there for the night since Ian doesn’t have to work.

“What was his deal?” Ian asks after a time, finishing off his dinner and pushing his plate aside.

Mickey grabs the plate and adds it to the sink of dishes he’s doing. He knew Ian had been gearing up to ask him something, so he’d also been preparing himself for the conversation. They never yelled or fought much, always respectful to each other, but it still made him nervous when they might hit a snag. “Who, James? He’s having a birthday party at his house tomorrow.”

“And he’s what, your work husband or something?”

A plate slips from Mickey’s hand and sinks into the soapy water. He touches his glasses, dripping water onto his house clothes. “N-no! No, what? No. We’re, uh, you know…friends…ki-kind of like,”

Ian can tell when he’s unintentionally gotten his boyfriend on edge, so he changes up his approach. “Colleagues. Work buds. I got it, Mick. He seems to like you a lot. Who wouldn’t?”

Mickey turns and smiles a little, shrugging because plenty of people don’t feel that way about him. “It’s new, but nice to have someone to eat lunch with at least.”

Ian nods, getting up to help Mickey dry. Keeping his hands busy seems to calm him in the right moments. “You want to go?”

“At first, no?” He doesn’t know how to keep the guilt out of his voice even though he knows it’s totally normal to not want to go to a party. Ian’s listening to him and it makes him feel better when he doesn’t call it out. “But it couldn’t hurt, I guess. To see what it’s like for once.” He loves that he can be honest and vulnerable like this. They finish the washing, putting everything back in the cabinets.

“I think it’s great.”

“Really? Then why am I so darn nervous?” Mickey grabs two waters and leads the way to the bedroom with Ian following behind him closely.

Ian chuckles, bringing his hands up to circle around Mickeys hips. He lets one hand wander down to palm his dick. “I’d be nervous if you weren’t nervous. I’m sure it’ll be fine, baby. How many people?”

“Some from work, some of his friends I think.” Mickey yields to Ian’s touches and kisses along the back of his neck. He can already feel him hard against his butt.

Ian gently removes Mickey’s glasses and licks a long stripe up his neck to his ear. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Mickey moans when Ian squeezes his ass, relief running through him at the idea of having Ian by his side. “Yess. Are you s-sure?”

Ian turns him and pushes him down on the bed roughly, catching his lips in several kisses. “Of course. Anything for my boy.”

Hearing Ian call him his sends a shiver through him, as they remove each other’s’ clothes.

The next evening, after a stop to get a card, they both find themselves ascending the stairs of James’ apartment. They can hear music and muffled voices as they reach the door.

Mickey touches his glasses and tries to keep breathing normally. “You knock. Pl-please.” Fuck, he needed to get it together. This wasn’t some high school prank on him. He was invited. James was his friend. He fidgeted with his hair, smoothing it in places it was already smooth. Ian grins and bangs a fist on the door a few times.

“Ian!” Mickey panicked, putting Ian’s hand down quickly.

Ian shrugged, “What? They probably can’t hear.”

The door swings open and James is obviously delighted to see Mickey standing there, but less so when he realizes Ian there as well. “Mickey!” He grabs him into a hug in the doorway, half pulling him inside at the same time and making Ian have to step aside a little before following. “I’m so glad you came.”

“Y-yeah, uh, thanks…I mean, thank you for inviting me.” Mickey retreats back, offering the envelope between them to regain some space. There are eyes on them so he looks down at his nice occasion shoes.

“You got me a card, wow!” James opened it and scanned it, smiling the whole time. “It’s great, I love it, Mickey.”

“I picked it out,” Ian says, amused by the other man’s reaction.

James regards him up and down. “Yeah, you’re Mickey’s ride, right?”

“Sometimes we like to switch,” Ian said, a smile playing at his lips as he crossed his arms behind him.

Mickey could feel his face flush bright red and hoped it didn’t clash with his orange polo shirt. He touched his glasses with both hands. “Th-this is Ian.”

“Mickey’s boyfriend,” Ian added, sticking out a hand.

James moved to shake it, cutting the battle for hand strength short. Ian scoffed. “Ah, sorry. I didn’t imagine you were the one Mickey has been referring to.”

“Oh really? I haven’t heard much about you.”

James nodded slowly, backing down for now. “Glad you guys could make it,” he directed at Mickey instead. He introduced them to the room and put a drink in each of their hands.

Mickey sheepishly waved to everyone and accepted the glass of whiskey with a smile. “Thanks.”

“I know what you like!” James winked and moved away towards the dining table which had food on it.

Ian’s drink was mostly ice and he shook his head, as he placed it on a nearby table not caring if it left a ring. He talked with a few of the people, never shy or ashamed to be himself. He was happy to see Mickey take his lead, even though they were tiny steps, and genuinely open up to the room. Ian never wanted to be his anchor or security blanket, but more like a safe harbor when the big leaps got overwhelming. Mickey would come back to him and excited to tell him everything and reconnect, looking so proud of himself. He couldn’t help but kiss his hand, his cheek, his lips to show him he was proud of him too. And if James saw, then he saw. Unfortunately, he had his moments with Mickey too, always too close and always touching him in some way whether he noticed Mickey’s reactions or not. But he didn’t want to rescue him, though, so he shoved his hands in his pockets or ate the food that was actually so delicious. Once James seemed to have moved on, he felt safe to go to the bathroom for a moment.

“Mickey?” James motioned for Mickey to follow him down a hall and into a small office. “I wanted to show you that side project I was telling you about.” He pulled up some designs on his computer and let him hold some of the rough models he’d made. “What do you think?”

“Woah. This is pretty freaking awesome,” Mickey admitted, taking in everything. It was actually cool. He’d never be brave enough to show anyone his stuff outside of work, mostly because he wasn’t very creative. He was just good at what his job called for him to do. And although James had been encouraging him more, he mostly used him as a sounding board. Mickey swallowed, remember him calling him a genius when he suggested a simple solution to a problem he had, which he now noticed he had taken his advice on. “Wait, is-is…”

James nodded, smiling wide. “I can’t thank you enough, Mickey. You’re really good at this. I don’t see how they won’t be promoting you next.”

Mickey blushed, touching his glasses and unable to form words. He wasn’t used to this but he knew it wouldn’t be polite to deny a compliment no matter how much he didn’t believe it. “S-sorry. It’s nothing really, I mean—”

James came closer, touching Mickey’s elbow. “What? No, Mickey. You’re amazing at what you do, and in other ways.”

Mickey was able to look at his eyes only briefly. “Thank you. Sorry, for…being weird. Hearing things like that takes some getting used to.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Mickey, but it’s true. If he doesn’t tell you that, I certainly would if…”

Mickey looked up then, slightly confused at the turn in conversation. “What do you mean? If what?”

James sighed and shook his head. “You really don’t see how wrong he is for you? That…that fuckboy!”

Mickey stepped away towards the door, feeling like the air was draining from the room. He licked his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let’s go back to the—”

“Mickey, you can’t deny we would make a better fit. He has no clue what any of this is. We actually talk.” He took the models from Mickey and threw them down.

“At work.”

“We have fun together.” James stepped closer, his eyes pleading for Mickey to realize his words.

“A-at work. Look, James, maybe we shouldn’t be—”

“What is it? What is it about him? The car? What?”

Mickey’s mouth opened and closed but nothing came out, so he ran. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, could’ve almost happened. He wanted Ian right now. He wanted to go. He was so glad when he found him right where he’d been all night in case he needed him, and Ian looked happy to see him too.

“Hey, w-wa-wanna get out of here?” It was so hard to keep his breathing even enough not to alarm his boyfriend. He just wanted to go home where everything was familiar.

“Where were you?” Ian asked, noticing James reenter the room from the same hall Mickey had come from. “What did he do?”

“Just showed me some models for work.” He didn’t want to think about anything after that. “I’m ready to go. Getting a bit too much.”

Ian looked Mickey in the eyes and could see he was freaked about more than the social setting. His priority now was to give him whatever he needed to be happy and proud Mickey again. If he was done, they were done. He nodded. “Okay.”

Mickey felt so much better, except that he had to pee from the whiskey he’d been nursing. He didn’t want to think about why no one else at the party had been drinking anything stronger. “Let me go to the bathroom and I’ll meet you by the door,” he added because Ian looked like he would’ve gone with him if he asked. He was so damn lucky.

As soon as Mickey had gone, Ian decided it was tie for him to have a few words with the host. James seemed disengaged with the party since coming back and now he was practically glaring at him as Ian approached.

“We’re gonna head. Mickey’s not feeling the vibe.” While everyone expressed, they were sorry to seem them go and glad they had come, Ian didn’t take his eyes from James.

“Shame. If it’s what Mickey wants…”

“It is.” Ian didn’t care if everyone finally noticed the uneasy tension between them. Ignoring their confused faces, he turned to grab his and Mickey’s jackets. Apparently, that set James off, as he was tapping him on the shoulder now. “Can I help you? You need me to spell it out, guy, or did you think you were fucking slick?”

James laughed to himself. “See? I knew it. Here comes a badass, everyone!”

Ian snorted. “Look who needed three glasses of champagne to grow a pair.”

They had only raised their voices slightly in each other’s faces, but by now everyone was clearly listening in. He didn’t want to ruin everyone’s evening just to wreck James’.

“I don’t know what it is about you _bad boys_. Especially can’t figure it out with you.”

“Want me to pull it out and show you?” Ian knew Mickey loved him for more than that, but this was about messing with the guy who just wasn’t fucking getting it.

James made a face. “Crass. You may have everyone fooled, but not me.”

Ian was tired of this. He just wanted to get Mickey as far away from there as possible and make him feel good. He needed to shut this down now or he was going to embarrass his boyfriend, and he didn’t want to do that. “I don’t care what you think, but you won’t come near him again.”

“Ian?” Mickey said quietly, finally coming back from the bathroom.

James looked at Mickey then turned back to Ian, desperation but also intent in his eyes. “Keep him. I just realized obviously something’s wrong with him if he’s dumb enough to turn down a chance with me for you.”

Ian didn’t think, just moved. He clocked James right in the nose, sending him stumbling over a foot stool and onto the floor. He then grabbed the drink from earlier and threw it on his face while he was down. He slammed the glass back on the table and grabbed their jackets, ushering Mickey towards the door.

“Sorry, everyone.” It was all he could manage on the way out of the apartment, but it felt good seeing no one move to help James up.

When they got to the garage and into the car, Mickey couldn’t hold it in any longer. He threw himself at Ian before he could get the key in the ignition. He kissed him hard, grabbing his face in his hands and pulling him impossibly closer. Ian made a surprised noise in his throat, but he didn’t try to stop him until they both needed air. Mickey was panting, looking just as surprised with himself but also looking like he clearly needed more any second.

“Did…did he touch you? Try anything? I’m sorry that’s all I’m thinking about right now, but I need to know. He said you turned him down, but did he make a move? I swear to God, Mickey, if he—”

Mickey kissed him again and shook his head, glad it was true. “N-no. Never.”

Ian kissed Mickey’s head. “I’m sorry, Mickey. I messed up.”

“No, Ian, no. It’s him, not you.” He pulled Ian to him, hugging him close and touching his head.

Ian breathed him in to calm himself; Mickey was his safe haven now. “He was checking out your ass yesterday, and fucking touching you. But I lost it when he said that stuff about you. He got in my face talking shit when you left, but I couldn’t let him talk about you like that, Mickey.”

“I know. It’s okay,” Mickey kissed him. He’d heard it before when people weren’t sure what to make of him and didn’t bother to find out.

“It’s not okay. It’s not true.”

“Ian, I’m so glad I have you, okay? Without you, I wouldn’t have even made friends or done anything different with my life. You make it better. I love you.”

Ian leaned up to face him. “I was so proud of you. I’m always proud of you. Seeing you be so confident in yourself, fuck! It gets me so hard.”

Mickey’s cheeks heated and he touched his glasses out of habit because he definitely believed the words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He took the hand he had used to punch James and kissed the knuckles. “Seeing you do that got me hard. Anything for your boy, right?”

Ian grinned, nodding. “C’mere.”

They kissed, deepening it quickly. Ian moaned when Mickey sucked his neck and licked the spot he made. He loosened his belt to pull his shirt out of his pants and over his head, then attacked his nipples until they were stiff peaks. Mickey groaned and sighed above him, as he moved down to where his dick was leaking onto his stomach. He grabbed it in his hand and began to stroke it with the natural lube. Mickey was breathing hard, his glasses fogging up like the windows from the heat they were creating in the space. He reached for Ian’s head, bringing it down and making him suck along with his hand. Ian took it all in and continued to lick and suck until Mickey was shaking violently. Just when Mickey felt himself about to explode, Ian stopped and he whined.

“Wait, wait…need to…be inside,” Ian panted, frantically working at his pants and boxers to get them down just enough. He was glad to see Mickey compose himself enough to get his own pants off and reach for the lube they kept in the center console. He watched as Mickey opened himself on two slick fingers while keeping himself right on the edge, then climbed into position straddling Ian’s legs. “God, I love you so much.”

Mickey smiled, kissing him. “Ready?”

In answer, Ian grabbed Mickey’s ass cheek with one hand and pulled it open so he could slide his dick in with the other hand. He closed his eyes, not able to look at the faces Mickey was making in response to being filled by him. The sounds he couldn’t block out, though, and he might have rushed a bit to get completely inside deep in Mickey’s heat. He opened his eyes when Mickey told him to and began fucking him hard and fast.

“Oh! Oh my, Ian, yess! Ugghnn!” Mickey could here his own noises of pleasure so close to him with nowhere to go in the car. It made it even hotter.

“So fucking good, Mick baby. Uhh! You’re amazing, oh my God!”

Mickey didn’t need to get used to hearing Ian’s praises. He could just bask in them instead of shying away in denial. Everything with Ian was easy; felt familiar and good and comfortable. That’s what Mickey thrived on.

“I’m gonna come,” he warned, amazed he’d even lasted after being so close before.

“Wait, wait, baby,” Ian said, pulling Mickey down and kissing him as he pounded away at his ass in the limited space.

“Ian! I can’t,” Mickey shut his eyes, holding onto Ian and wanting to do what he said.

“Yes, c’mon, Mick. You can…just a little longer, Mick. So good, so tight and hot. You’ll always be mine.”

“Shit! I’m c-coming! Ian, ahh!”

“Oh fuck, yes! Me too, me too. Mmm!”

Mickey came between them, getting cum all over their stomachs and on Ian’s neck and seat. Ian kept thrusting, both coming and milking Mickey through his orgasm. They lay there, twitching and messy for the longest time until they heard a few people from the party leaving. They almost forgot where they were, giggling a little as they used the wipes they also kept in the car and started to pull clothes back on. Mickey slept on the drive back to his apartment happy and content, although he couldn’t help but worry what would happen at work with James. Ian assured him not to because he would always be around if he needed him. They showered and climbed into the bed naked, Ian wrapping his arm and leg around Mickey so he could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)
> 
> leave me prompts if you can find my tumblr


End file.
